25 One Sentence Drabbles Roy x Maes
by seaweedfma
Summary: These were done for the 25 One Sentence Live Journal group. They are Roy x Maes pairings with various ratings and spoilers for the series. I am going to rate it Teen just in case. Everything from funny to romantic to angsty. Enjoy!


Pairing: Roy x Hughes  
Rating: G- R (to be safe)  
Warnings: Will have spoilers all the way to the end of the first anime (and one mention of movie events)

1. Touch  
Roy had never craved touch- in fact he despised it- until the first time Maes touched him, and his world was _on fire_.

2. Feel  
The feel of his lover's body against him sent shivers of pleasure up his spine, and each touch drove the alchemist wild.

3. Watch  
Maes' favorite pastime was watching him sleep- he shed off the masks that he wore while at the office and was simply the Roy Mustang that he loved so much.

4. Read  
As smart as Maes was, he found reading boring- except when reading the tiny, almost imperceptible changes on his lover's face while they were at work- he could devour those all day.

5. Smell  
Even after all these years, Maes could never get over how Roy smelt like smoke and ash, and how much he loved those scents.

6. Hear  
The sexiest thing that Maes ever heard was his lover in the throes of passion, the chanting of his name rolling off his lips like it was a holy mantra.

7. Negative  
Negative to positive, they fit together like the polls of a magnet- true opposites that attracted each other.

8. Positive  
Maes' permanently good mood never ceased to irk Roy- but he missed it after his lover died.

9. Electric  
Every touch he gave Maes sent a shock of electric pleasure up his spine.

10. Organic  
Alchemists though in terms of science- organic ingredients and chemical reactions- Maes never could understand that mumbo jumbo.

11. Magic  
"Might as well be magic," Maes would tell Roy when the man tried to explain alchemy to his lover, "that is how much sense it makes to me."

12. Secular  
Maes had never been particularly religious himself- when he found out that most alchemists were devoutly secular, he was pleasantly surprised.

13. Water  
Despite being the Flame Alchemist, Roy did not actually hate water- but he never admitted it to anyone other than his bespectacled lover.

14. Battery  
"I need to recharge," Roy would have to tell him lover after the third round of sex, "I am not a battery, you know."

15. Paper  
Paper was the bane of his existence- he could swear that Hawkeye took sadistic glee in piling more forms on his desk- one snap and they would all be gone.

16. Fur  
Maes was glad that he was not working under Roy- when Hawkeye brought Black Hayate into the office, his fur allergy really kicked up.

17. String  
It killed Maes to string Roy along while he was also dating Gracia- but he loved them both, and didn't want to let either of them go.

18. Dog  
If he had not become a dog of the military, he would have never found Maes- and he never would have lost him, either.

19. Silver  
The glint of the silver wedding ring on his finger reminded Roy every day of what he had- and what he lost.

20. Mirror  
Roy was not a particularly vain man, but Maes took every opportunity that he could to tease Roy about the number of mirrors in his house.

21. Pervert  
Maes had no idea how much of a pervert was hiding inside of him until he did things with Roy in bed that was not even aware two men could do.

22. Blue  
The day of Maes' funeral, Roy's crisp dress blue uniform and the bright blue sky matched the blue mood of the people in the cemetery.

23. Wood  
Even in the deepest, coldest days of winter, Roy hesitated making a fire because of the memories that stirred in the smoke and ash.

24. Odor  
No matter how many times he tried to scrub the blood off of himself, he could never rid himself of the odor of smoke and ash and the fat of human remains.

25. Game  
Roy was tired of the game- he had lost too many people close to him- but it was still a shock to his former subordinates when he reenlisted and requested a transfer to the North.


End file.
